Haunt You Forever
by AidynmageReturned
Summary: Dib is sick of being the odd one out. He's sick of dreaming of real friends. Then, he meets GIR...


A Lesson in Friendship  
  
  
  
"Dib! You're late again!"  
  
The snakelike old woman behind the desk glared at Dib with the same hatred that she showed for everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Bitters. It was..."  
  
"Bigfoot in your garage? Or was it that vampire gerbil?"  
  
"No, Ms. Bitters, I woke up late."  
  
"Oh. Sit down!" Turning to face the rest of the class, she hissed, "Open your horrible textbooks to page two-thousand, and read the last seven horrible paragraphs. There will be a horrible test in ten minutes."  
  
Dib slid into his seat, wishing he was somewhere else. Immediately, the other children had begun gossiping about him, the social outcast.  
  
"Oh wow, he wasn't held up by the Abominable Snowman this morning. He slept in late, that's not like Dib."  
  
"I bet the Sandman kept him asleep," retorted one kid, and the others began giggling. Dib pretended like he didn't hear, and flipped randomly through the textbook. Upon finding page two-thousand, he read the title, "The greenhouse effect and how we are all doomed," he slammed the book shut in disgust.  
  
"Who comes up with this stuff, anyway?" Dib thought.  
  
Glancing around the room, Ms. Bitters was reading something; other students saw him looking at them and glared. Then, he looked directly at Zim. He didn't seem to notice Dib, but he would undoubtedly cause him a lot of trouble later. Dib looked away, the absolute hatred becoming unbearable. He alone knew that Zim was an alien, but that was because no one believed him. Frustrated, he snapped the pencil that he held in half. Suddenly, Ms. Bitters spoke, waking Dib up from within his thoughts.  
  
"To conclude today's lesson, we're all doomed."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Go home now!"  
  
Dib slid out of his seat, and began packing his stuff into his backpack. He moved slowly, hoping to avoid Zim. Dib, strangely, wasn't in the mood for anything paranormal today, including aliens. He just wanted to go home and wonder about his wasted life. Certain that everyone else had left, he slowly walked out the door and outside the school.  
  
"Good. No sign of Zim or Gaz."  
  
He started walking home, and was almost there when he spotted a small green dog with a conspicuous zipper on the front that no one else seemed to notice. Dib walked over to the dog. Maybe he'd talk to him.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Gir?"  
  
"Yup. Hello," Gir said in his unusually happy voice.  
  
"You'll talk to me? Zim hasn't told you not to?"  
  
"Nope. You seem pretty nice to me. How come nobody ever talks to you?"  
  
"'Cause I'm the social outcast."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That means that everybody ignores me, and I hate it. You shouldn't be talking to me; if Zim finds out, he'll probably take you offline or something."  
  
"Nah. Master won't mind if I make a friend. You look like you need a hug!"  
  
"What? No, uh, Gir that won't be.Ack!"  
  
Gir had jumped up in a hug that was backed with a lot of force for a two- foot robot. He had knocked Dib over, and then jumped off as he stood up.  
  
"Ow.Can you be more careful?"  
  
"Nope." Gir smiled in a goofy way.  
  
"Well, maybe you can be my friend," Dib said, and followed Gir back to the school.  
  
"Gir! Where are you?" Zim demanded. Gir had been gone for a while; he wasn't at Crazy Taco, or that dance club. In fact, he hadn't been at any of his usual spots, not even at home watching the Scary Monkey show, which was quite unusual for Gir.  
  
"Maybe he's at the school," he thought while he grabbed his disguise and ran out the door.  
  
"That's pretty much why no one will talk to me," Dib said. "The paranormal is a bit of an obsession for me. I guess I let it go too far."  
  
"Don't worry. Master's plans always get messed up somehow."  
  
Dib smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Gir! What are you doing here with that earth boy, Dib?"  
  
Zim had just shown up at the school, and he did not look happy.  
  
"We're friends," Gir said. "Nobody likes him so I felt bad, master."  
  
"You should not have sympathy for him! Gir, what are you thinking?"  
  
Zim ran up, and pushed Dib off the playground bench. He hit the ground, and his glasses fell off and skidded across the pavement.  
  
"But master, what did you do that for?"  
  
"Because he's an enemy, Gir!"  
  
Dib stood up, not even bothering to look for his glasses. He glared at Zim, nothing but pure hatred in his light brown eyes.  
  
"Gir, go home. I'm going to finish this here and now!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Gir dejectedly began to leave the playground. Zim used his spider legs and knocked Dib back down. He dragged himself back onto his knees, and as he tried to stand up, he froze.  
  
Zim was pointing a laser gun directly at his head.  
  
"It's over, Dib."  
  
Gir came running back as Zim pulled the trigger on the gun. It struck Dib square in the forehead and he fell dead.  
  
"It's done."  
  
"Master," Gir said sadly. "He isn't moving anymore."  
  
"He'll never move again."  
  
"But why? Aren't you going to miss the competition?"  
  
"Not at all. He just stood in the way of my mission. He was an obstacle Gir, one that had to be destroyed."  
  
As Zim left the grounds, he thought he heard a voice speak.  
  
"I hope this haunts you forever." 


End file.
